S u r v i v i n g
by Decoded
Summary: A bunch of one shots that involve NickXEllis.
1. That DAMN ass of his

Nick was exhausted. Stopping for breath would have been nice, but the helicopter didn't even know they were racing towards it.

His legs ached and his lungs burned. He looked back at Coach, watching the other man pant and puff. He cracked a joke, making the other glare. Then he looked at Rochelle, climbing away beside him. He smiled, trying to raise her spirits. She smiled back.

As much as he tried not to, he couldn't stop his eyes from looking upwards at the perky ass that bounced in front of him. That ass belonged to the hick; Ellis.

Nick hated to admit it, but the only thing that kept him trudging up these damn stairs was keeping that beautiful ass within groping range. The only thing that kept him killing the never ending line of infected was the thought that maybe, _maybe_, once this was all over, he could have Ellis.


	2. It's all you got left

"What are we gun' do now, Nick? The Heli-chopper ain't comin' for us…." Nick shook his head, shrugging. They had found a safe-house to rest in for the night, and had all settled in immediately. Coach took first watch, letting Rochelle cry herself to sleep in a corner while Nick and Ellis lay facing each other and talking quietly.

"Ellis, I don't know. I don't know if a helicopter will ever save us…." He murmured, eyes drooping slowly and fingers almost touching Ellis'. He was too tired to care at the time and before he could help it, he had drifted into a light sleep, barely catching Ellis' next actions.

"Stay positive, Nick. It'll be all we got left." He whispered in his southern twang before leaning forwards and pressing a kiss against Nick's cheek.

Nick opened his eyes just as Ellis was slowly pulling away. "Ellis… What are you doing?" He asked, watching Ellis' eyes widen considerably. Ellis stuttered a couple times before biting his lip and muttering a never mind. Nick sighed, and closed his eyes again, trying to sleep.

"Nick, I'm real sorry." Ellis muttered. Nick opened his eyes again and looked at Ellis, smile tugging at his lips.

"Don't worry about it." he said, adjusting his pillow -- made from his jacket.

"No, cause you was try'na sleep 'n' all an' I didn't mean ta --" He was abruptly cut off by a pair of insistent lips pressing against his own. When Nick pulled away, he had a very stunned Ellis laying a little closer to him and blushing deeper than before.

"Now go to bed."


	3. With a bang bang

"Nick … O' god, Nick." Ellis cried, falling to his knees beside the conman and his jaw hanging open. He fretted his hands around, not knowing where to touch. "Ah am so sorry, Nick. Ah didn' mean ter shoot ya. Ah swear it." He said, watching as Rochelle killed the last of the infected around her and rushed over.

"Ellis, baby, I know you're sorry, but we need to get him to a saferoom." She said, pulling Ellis away and reassuring him as Coach lifted Nick's unconscious form into his arms and started running towards a saferoom, Rochelle and Ellis covering them from behind.

Nick vaguely remembered Ellis slamming the Safe room door tightly and then bursting into tears, running to his side again. He remembered Coach asking Ellis what happened and Ellis mumbling words against his face, but then sleep called him again and he answered, closing his eyes and sleeping.

Rochelle did the best she could patching him up, but he still was in pain when he woke. Plus the fact that there was a warm body practically pressed on top of him, almost being too heavy for his weak state.

"Ellis, what the hell are you on top of me for?" Nick asked, causing the hick to jump up and gasp quietly and then lung forward and hug the injured male.

"Nick, aw, buddy. I wasn' sure if yous was gun' make it an' all!" Ellis cried, pulling back and looking to see if Rochelle and Coach were still sleeping.

"I'm fine. I'm tired and you're hurting -- MMPF!" His sentence was effectively cut off by Ellis, who had surged forward and was now pressing as many kisses he could against Nicks lips as quick as he could. As quick as he started, he pulled away.

"Nick, I don' know what I'd do if yah died on me…." He whispered, biting his lips. Nick blinked a few times.

"Overalls, I like you too, I just need to sleep right now." Nick breathed, kissing back when Ellis pressed his lips against the con mans. But he could feel his eyes drooping shut and before he knew it, he had passed out again, leaving a bewildered Ellis.

"… _AWE, HELL."_


	4. There is finally silence

"We just need to wait here for Coach and Rochelle to get back, Ellis, calm down." Nick said to the antsy hick; who was currently bouncing on his toes. They were waiting behind a truck for Rochelle and Coach, who had gone ahead to slowly snipe a few zombies, making the trail a little easier for the (only slightly) injured Nick.

But Rochelle had insisted, giving Ellis a meaningful look that frightened the emerald eyed con man slightly. Now Ellis was fidgeting, looking over at Nick every couple of minutes and opening and closing his mouth -- as if he were going to say something.

"I got somethin' I need to tell y --" Ellis started saying, turning and facing Nick slightly before the other clamped a hand over his lips.

"Shh, I hear a witch. She sounds like my ex wife." He muttered, smiling bitterly before removing his hand from Ellis' face, giving him a look that said shut-the-hell-up-or-I-kill-you. Ellis sighed before biting his lip.

"But, Nick, it's --" Nick glared at him.

"ELLIS. SHUT UP." He hissed, raising the hand his gun was in as if he were to shoot him. Ellis just looked down at the gun, resting his hand on Nick's forearm.

"I know you want me to shut up, but --"

"I swear to god, Overalls, if you don't shut up, I will make you shut up." He said again, making his voice as quiet as he could while the crying got louder. Nick ushered him into a corner, pressing against him and blushing slightly when he saw how close their faces were.

"Nick, it's real important …" Nick heard slight growling, indicating the witch could hear Ellis' rambling, but couldn't see the two men shrouded in darkness. Having a split second to think, Nick closed his eyes and pressed his lips against Ellis', holding his face so the other couldn't pull away.

Ellis' eyes went wide and he melted into the kiss, much to Nicks surprise. Nick heard the witch start crying again, and then start to walk away, the only sounds accompanying her sobbing were the sounds of Ellis quietly moaning in happiness.

Not even noticing that the witch was completely gone, Nick heard a slight cough behind him and pulled out of the kiss. He was panting slightly from the makeout session -- _When did we start making out?_ -- and turned around. Rochelle and Coach stood there, eyebrows raised and smiles on their faces. Nick groaned and turned to Ellis -- Who looked thoroughly flushed and fuck-able -- who just shrugged slowly and bit his swollen lip.

"I, uh, … Ellis wouldn't shut up … There was a witch." He tried to explain, walking away from Ellis and past Rochelle and Coach, who tried to stifle their laughs. Ellis just chuckled and hurried to catch up to Nick, who didn't mind one bit when Ellis wove their fingers together lightly, biting his lip and smiling at Nick.

"Ya'll know what "suck the heads" means?"

"_Ellis!"_


	5. Interrupted

"**I 'member this one time, me an' Keith were try'na hotwire a car an' Keith accidently --" **

"**Ellis," Nick said, turning to face the other. As soon as the word 'Keith' had come out of the younger mans mouth, Nick had felt a jealous feeling. He had a stern look on his face that made Ellis cringe a little. "Stop talking about this Keith kid. Is he your boyfriend, Overalls?"**

**Ellis looked taken aback, making a face of horror and then laughing silently. Sitting in the storage room of the safe room, drinking some whiskey they had found, they were playing cards. Nick was teaching Ellis, ideas of hinting at strip poker poking at his brain. **

"**Naw, buddy. He was jus' my friend. I've never had a boy friend … or a girl friend …" Ellis muttered, smiling. Nick looked up and raised his eyebrow, the whiskey barely affecting him, but staining Ellis' cheeks pink and hot. **

"**How come? No one want's to listen to your rambles?" Nick teased, shooting Ellis a smirk that made the other laugh. Ellis just shook his head. **

"**I've never liked anyone all romantic like." He said, shrugging. Nick's other eyebrow joined his first. He had always thought that the other boy had at least a couple notches in his belt.**

"**Well that sucks…. Now the whole zombie apocalypse thing kinda makes it a little harder. I don't think Rochelle will let you tap that." Nick mused, missing when Ellis bit his lip and looked over at Nick.**

"**Well, actually … I was thinkin'…. I, uh, I've never been kissed before … and I was, uh, wonderin' if maybe you would … Awe, never mind. It's a stupid idea." Ellis said, looking off to the side and blushing. Despite the mechanic dismissing the idea, Nick caught on.**

"**You want me to kiss you?" He asked, smiling a little. Ellis' face went bright red, biting his lip and letting out a strangled confirmation. "As you wish then." Nick replied, placing his glass down and sitting to face Ellis. "Come here and face me." He ordered, and Ellis obliged happily, leaning towards Nick a little already. **

"**What now …..?" Ellis asked, looking up at Nick loyally, excitement evident in his eyes. Nick moved closer, tapping the bottom of the boys chin to make him look up a little more. Staring him in the eyes, Nick licked his lips, not really caring that he was looking eager. It had been one of the first rules he had learned when he was still getting into the conman business; but he didn't care. Nick wanted this, and he knew Ellis did too. **

"**Just … do what I do, alright? Also, try not to bite …." He said, lowering his eyes and leaning forward, hooking his forefinger under Ellis' chin and pulling him forward. **

**Brushing his lips against the younger boys, Nick began kissing Ellis in short bursts, trying to get him used to the kisses. Just as he was about too slide his tongue along the mechanic's lower lip in permission, they heard Coach yelling. **

"**You guys HAVE to come see this!" He yelled, making Ellis panic and jump up off the couch, almost knocking Nick off it. Ellis smiled sheepishly, a dark red spreading across his face. **

"**Sorry, overalls. I guess we'll have to continue this later." Nick said with a wink before getting up and looking at what Coach had wanted to show them. **

**Ellis stood in shock for a moment before licking his lips for any traces of Nick and then walking to the safe house door, where everyone had gathered.**

**There, sitting not 20 feet from the locked and barred safe house door, sat a witch, crying innocently, back turned to the door. **

**Everyone exchanged a look of mischief -- and Nick and Ellis a look of something else -- before Coach went and grabbed a sniper rifle, smirk on his face.**


	6. How to make things awkward with Zombies

**Nick would honestly love to tell you that he did not want to sleep with Ellis and not be lying. But unfortunately, he DID want to sleep with Ellis. **

**He wanted to bang that hick so hard that Ellis would have back problems the rest of his life. That he would never be able to have sex again without thinking of Nick and the things that the con man did, cause **_**oh, the things he would do.**_

**And lately, Ellis has been making it extremely hard for him not to jump his bones. **

"**I'm jus' sayin' that I think it would be cool to not die a virgin." Ellis said, wiping zombie brain from a sniper scope. Him and Nick had been left behind to go find food for the night. The longer they were left alone, the more Nick was sure that Ellis was doing this on purpose.**

**The sly looks; the subtle touches; the lingering gaze. Ellis had done it all. Now he was starting to insinuate things. **_**Dirty **_**things. **

"**An' I don' wanna do anything with Coach, he isn't my type. 'N' I don't think Rochelle would let me do nuthin' besides … I don' really like chicks. I mean, she's nice an' all, but--" Ellis started yammering, staring Nick straight in the face, a small smile spreading over his lips. **

"**I am not going to fuck you." Nick said sternly. If anything, the zombie apocalypse was the worst possible time to have sex. Had they met in a bar or a club, Nick would have been inside that boy faster than a cheetah after a gazelle. **

"**I know. I was thinking' it would be the othe--"**

"**No." Nick deadpanned, glaring at Ellis, who just widened his eyes and shrugged, muttering a 'fine' before Rochelle and Coach trotted back to them. Nick knew he wouldn't hold out much longer if Ellis tried any harder.**

* * *

"**JOCKEY!" Rochelle yelled, hearing the maniacal laughter and keeping a better eye out. While her and Ellis scanned the front, Nick and Coach scanned the back and sides for the little creep. **

**Nick sighed, checking behind them with a wary eye. "I hate these bastar-- OH SHIT!" He screamed (in a manly way) as the Jockey jumped on his shoulders from the side, digging it's nails into Nick's neck. Everyone turned immediately, Coach and Rochelle panicking for a second (they never knew whether they had a good enough opportunity to shoot it), but Ellis jumping into motion.**

"**NO! GET OFF'A HIM! ONLY I AM ALLOWED TO RIDE NICK!" He yelled, grabbing the Jockey and pulled him back, surprising it and making it release it's claws. **

**By the time that Rochelle and Coach even had the time to fire one shot at it, Ellis had unloaded his whole AK-47 clip into it. Now it was twitching and Nick was glaring at Ellis from beside it. Ellis, on the other hand, was wearing a look that was a mixture of hate towards the Jockey and surprise as to what he just said. Slowly Ellis looked at Nick and chuckled, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.**

**Nick sighed and smacked his hand on his forehead. "Well then, I guess me and Ellis need to tell you guys something."**


	7. You're crying in that way you can't help

**Despite the fact he was sitting in his first warm safe house in months. Despite the fact that there was all 4 survivors being alive and not biting and screaming and clawing. Despite the fact that he had 4 high powered guns and unlimited ammo no more than 10 feet away and bars on the door to shoot through.**

**Despite all that, Ellis felt scared. **

**Rain poured down onto to the roof, thunder roared (or was that a Tank?) and most unsettlingly, 6 or more Witches cried, sobs unbearably close to the door. **

**The Witches were the least of Ellis' fears though. Whenever he closed his eyes, blinked, or spaced out at all, his thoughts wandered and replayed, either making him imagine getting led into hoards of Infected by a Jockey, having his lungs and ribs smashed by Chargers, or feeling the soles of his shoes **_**melt**_** to his feet and keep on burnin' though from a Spitter's acid. **

**The only way to stop them was never close your eyes and always keep your mind occupied. Ellis started trying to teach himself to sleep with his eyes open.**

**Having trying to fall asleep for the last 3 hours -- **_**a smokerss tongue wrapping it's silmy self around his midsecting and just starts pulling for all it was worth **_**-- Ellis turned to the figure sleeping close to him, legs hooked over the hicks and jacket of the white suit thrown over the pair in an attempted blanket. **

**Ellis started mumbling a story. Real quiet. But every time he got to crucial part in any story, a Witches loud sob would break his sentence.**

"**Shit, I'ma 'bout to start crying…" Ellis whispered, sighing. Suddenly there was a slight scratching at the door. Ellis froze, listening. It continued. **

**Then Ellis got scared like he did, from those nightmares he has even without closing his eyes. And he would cry in a way he can't help. Nick was always awake in seconds -- no matter how silent Ellis cried -- automatically holding the crying man as well as he knew how. **

**Ellis would cry and accept the words that poured silently from Nick's mouth. Listened as Nick told him it was just a tree branch and there is no way anything could get in and that **_**always, always will I protect you, Overalls**_**. Then listened as him and Nick made the only sounds in the room. After Nick had been assured Ellis was ok with his kisses and had fallen back asleep, Ellis pushed up close to him, staring down the door with a gun held tight to his chest.**

**The next morning, when Nick woke, and Coach and Rochelle opened their eyes, Ellis pretended that he hadn't spent the whole night in fear. **

**He shook his head, pulling his hat off, running a hand through his hair and tugging the cap back on, feeling like it was a mask. There was no evidence of his fear that day, only his love for Kiddy Land and his stories of Keith.**

_**Here goes another day**_**. **

**I just want to say a massive thank you to every one who has read and or reviewed on this. Thank you all! **

**Also, since I forgot to mention it, but the quote from Witch, "She sounds like my ex-wife." Nick actually said that. Same with (in this story) Ellis' "Shit, I'mma start cryin' in a sec." So, I don't own the quotes, or the characters, or anything except the idea, which was thought of because of the quotes. **


	8. Have we ever been one for smart ideas?

"Looks like you get your wish, Elis. You get to go on a ride." Nick beamed, glancing over at Ellis with mocking emerald eyes.

"Uh, This isn't exactly a ride, Nick. This is where you go to make out with your girlfriend." Elis replied, glancing at Nick as well and clutching his axe tighter in his hands. Nick smirked, sideling a little closer to Ellis and getting right up in his personal space, brushing his lips against the hicks ears with every word he spoke and his breath running down Elis' neck.

"Or boyfriend. What do you say, Overalls?" He whispered, making sure that Rochelle and Coach didn't see him before he pulled away, smirk widening. Elis' face turned bright red and he sputtered a little.

"I … I … The Zombies…." Was all he could manage to get out, keeping in stride with the group. Even though he was 23, Nick could still make his knees go weak like a 16 year old girl with a crush. He watched as Nick pulled the sniper rifle up to his eye and got a far-away zombie with a particularly satisfying shot. Elis shivered and bit his lip, finding Nick insanely hot when he was killing zombies. He had always had a thing for bad boys.

Nick fell into that category perfectly.

The conman looked up and smiled, looking over at Elis; his smile turning to a smirk. Elis walked up to him, a small blush on his face and trying to pass him without Nick seeing his blush. Unfortunately, Nick's job was watching peoples reactions. When conning people, you had to know what they knew. "That's cute. I can still make you blush." He said, making Elis blush more and stalk off.

"Fine. But if I get bit, I'mma come after you first, Smirky." He threw over his shoulders with a glare, marching further into the Tunnel Of Love. Nick chuckled.

"Ro, Coach, we are gunna go look for adrenaline." He said quickly, jogging after Elis and looking over his shoulder at the other two in the group to make sure they heard him before turning back to Elis.

They reached a storage room and locked the door, doing a quick check for zombies. "This probably isn't the smartest idea, Nick." Elis muttered as Nick pushed him against a wall.

"Have we ever been one for smart ideas? Nothing can get in." He asked, leaning down and kissing the younger, knowing that as much as he denied it, he got off on the danger. Elis pressed back quickly, ignoring any doubts that he had before.

Nick slid his tongue along Elis' bottom lip, asking something Elis' quickly obliged to by splitting his lips and starting a almost feral wrestling match inside Elis' mouth. Nick ran his hands under Elis' hat, knocking it to the floor, and tugging on the younger's hair, making him groan.

As Nick made busy with making Elis a pile of mush, neither noticed a zombie they thought had been dead slowly stand up off the ground and eye them. Nick groaned as Elis' hand reached under the back of his shirt and to his spine, slowly heading for his ass.

**BAM!**

Nick looked behind him at the zombie that Elis had just shot between the eyes. Elis was looking at Nick with his eyebrows raised and smirk on his face.

"Nothin' can get in, eh?" He said, mocking Nick. Nick just snatched the gun from Elis' grip and nestled it in the back of his pants where Elis had pulled it from.

"Show off." He muttered, picking up some adrenaline off the table nearby and tossing it to Elis -- who was picking up his hat and smoothing it back onto his head. The hick just smiled, pushing the adrenaline into one of the pockets of his overalls.

* * *

AN: Three in one night? Wow. :/

AND, as for chapter 5 and Elis being all un-expeienced and stuff, sorry.


	9. What that there masturbateur attacked

Nick looked around, hearing the thunderous footsteps of a Charger. He backed up, his back hitting Ellis' and he looked back at the hick, a small smile spreading across his lips. The four survivors now were huddled together in the foggy town. He was just about to warn the younger male about the Charger when it slammed into their group, scattering them all.

"Charger!" Nick yelled, looking around slightly. Then he heard the yell of the mechanic and a disgustingly rhythmic thumping of a body hitting the ground. "Ellis!" He took of running towards the charger, slamming the axe he held in his hands into its skull, making it release Ellis and die.

"Shit, thanks Nick…." Ellis murmured, touching his ribs tenderly. "I don't think they're broken… Jus' hurtin' like hell." He explained, frowning. Nick leaned down, helping Ellis get up off the ground and slinging an arm around his shoulders.

"We need to get you to a safe room." He said, looking around for Rochelle and Coach. Both approached him and grimaced when they saw Ellis.

"There is a safe room over there … I hit my head on it when the Charger attacked." Rochelle said hurriedly, rubbing the back of her head. Nick nodded and started pulling the almost limping Ellis the way that Rochelle pointed.

"Hey, we're almos' home free. No hoards!" Ellis chirped happily, only a few feet from the safe room door. As if on cue, a hoard of zombies started pouring down the streets. Nick glared at Ellis, who just sighed.

"Ro, Coach, get inside with us. We'll dispatch them from inside!" Nick said, still moving towards the red door while Coach and Rochelle had stopped to shoot behind them. Both started moving again when Nick yelled, and they only sped up their pace when they heard the distinguished cry of a hunter.

Coach had just barely lugged his ass inside and had slammed the door when a hunter ran headfirst into it, killing himself and denting the door. Everyone stared at it for a moment before Ellis started laughing, and then coughing and holding his ribs.

"Stop laughing, Overalls." Nick said sternly as he pulled out a med kit and tugged Ellis' shirt off. He began wrapping Ellis' cuts from the ground while Rochelle and Coach shot zombies through the safe room door, blocking it and then going in search of food and beds.

"You reacted pretty quick when that there mast-ur-bat-ur attacked me." Ellis said smoothly, watching Nick bandage his torso. Nick felt his ears start to burn -- a habit he picked up to mask he was blushing. The conman just shrugged.

"Didn't want you slowing us down…" He mumbled, not looking at the hick, who just smiled. Patting his leg, Nick handed Ellis his shirt, trying to indicate the conversation was finished.

"Naw, I don't think tha's it. I think you was worried 'bout me." Ellis prodded, throwing his shirt on and widening his smile. Feeling his ears go even hotter, the older male mumbled a negative. Ellis pouted, making sure that Nick looked up by making a whining sound. "So you don' care 'bout me?" He asked, giving Nick his special puppy dog eyes that he usually reserved for his ma.

"Well … it's not that I don't care…. I … care a lot…" Nick started explaining, tripping over his words and looking away from Ellis.

"You were worried about me." Ellis said with an air of finality, knowing he won the battle and leaning down to press a kiss against Nicks cheek.

"Yeah, Overalls, I was worried about you."

* * *

**AN:** Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in awhile, school has been kicking my ass. (-___-)

I'll try and get more posted. If anyone has any ideas, then go ahead and suggest what you want. :)

I'll probably try and write one for each special infected. I've already got the Witch, Jockey and now the Charger.


	10. Hell makes you crazy

"Hm. This'd be really awkward if I gave a shit about your feelings." Nick stared Ellis straight in the face, using his best poker face to not show he was lying.

Ellis had decided that a zombie apocalypse was the _best_ time to declare he liked Nick and had kissed him. Nick -- although his did enjoy the kiss -- had pulled away, holding Ellis at arms length. Thus their current situation.

"'Scuse me?" Ellis asked, eyes widening. He had never encountered anyone so blatantly rude, and it took him by surprise.

"You heard me…." Nick said, letting go of Ellis and making to walk away. But Ellis was a trooper, grabbing onto Nick's arm and spinning him around, mad now.

"No. You don' talk to people like that, Nick. Even if you think yer better an' stuff 'cos you got yer swanky lookin' suit for 300 bucks and cause you came from the city." Ellis said, glaring at Nick. He stared at the conman for a few seconds before smacking the med kit Nick was holding to the ground and stomping away.

Nick looked down at the med kit, and then at Ellis' retreating back, then back to the med kit and before he could help it, he was smiling evilly. Now that Ellis had been feisty, Nick decided he wanted to play a little game, after all, what else was there to do in a zombie apocalypse for fun?

* * *

The next day, Nick made sure to tease Ellis as much as possible, being abnormally nice to him and brushing against him every once in awhile. He even refrained from smacking him in the face with Gnome Chompski when he just wouldn't _shut up_.

Ellis kept shooting him strange glances, trying to figure out what was going on. The thought even crossed Nicks mind once that Ellis looked damn cute when he was confused before the conman smacked himself repeatedly with the goddamn gnome.

* * *

"Hey, Ellis. You know that shit I said earlier? I was only joking…" Nick said into the hick's ear, making Ellis jump about a foot. Rochelle and Coach looked over and Ellis glared at Nick.

"Go 'way." He muttered, obviously still mad about Nick's reaction. Nick just chuckled, knowing that after two weeks of his game, both had had enough of the teasing. Nick killed a zombie running towards Ellis, giving the brunette a smirk.

"Comeon, Ellis … You know that you still like me." Nick crooned, not even realizing that this wasn't a game anymore because somewhere in their current hell, Nick had decided that he really liked Ellis too.

* * *

**AN:** Kay, seriously, I'm so sorry. I don't post anything for like a month and then it's this crap?! D:

I promise I will try and post some lemon for yall. ;)


End file.
